


Someting Sweet

by WhiteravenGreywolf



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/F, Fluff, Lena just wants her hot chocolate, coffee shop AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 18:33:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13642089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteravenGreywolf/pseuds/WhiteravenGreywolf
Summary: What Sombra likes the most in her job as a barista is Hana, her favorite customer, and flirtatious crush. But everyone else is very much tired of seeing the two girls aimlessly flirting.





	Someting Sweet

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-Posted from Fanfiction.net

**Something Sweet**

  
  
Sombra sank against the counter, her head resting in her hand. Things always calmed before four p. m. and she got bored rather quickly. She stared longly at the door, waiting to see someone through the window, for it to open. Even though she would have to instantly plaster a fake smile on and stand up straight again, it was always better than being bored out of her mind.  
  
"Interesting..."  
  
She glanced at her friend and co-worker, Amélie, who was seated on a stool in a corner, reading one of those stupid female magazines the taller girl loved, and Sombra loathed.  
  
"My horoscope says I should wait before starting any new project."  
  
"Isn't that what your horoscope said last week too?" Sombra questioned sardonically.  
  
"No, last week it told me to wait for any romantic project."  
  
"Oh, my bad, of course."  
  
Sombra's attention went back to the door and she sighed. What a thrilling life she had, waiting for a customer to open the door while listening to her friend believing anything her horoscope told her.  
  
"Your horoscope says it is the right time to ask your crush out. You should listen to it."  
  
"Why would I?"  
  
"Because it always says the truth."  
  
Sombra straightened a bit and was about to reply that no, it did not, when the bell rang loudly, and a group of people entered the coffee-shop. Instantly, Amélie jumped from her stool and left her magazine on it. She took her place in front of the counter. The group of people divided into two rows, and Sombra and Amélie quickly took care of their orders. Amélie's magazine and its stupid horoscope were completely forgotten as the afternoon rush-hour began. Sombra was happy to finally have something to do, taking orders and filling cups as fast as she could. Beside her Amélie took a little bit more time, but simply because she wasn't a very active person to begin with.  
  
Time seemed to fly by as orders were dealt with. Just as Sombra was sending off two guys with their cappuccinos, she taped on the computer in front of her, preparing for another order.  
  
"Welcome to Reye's, can I take your order?"  
  
"I don't know, can you advice me anything?"  
  
Sombra looked up with a smile when she recognized the high pitched voice of her favorite customer. On the other side of the counter, smiling as always, was Hana. Her brown eyes were shining happily, her hair tied in its usual ponytail. She was wearing the same jacket as usual, a fake varsity jacket with her favorite Starcraft race on the back. Her satchel was hanging over her shoulder, decorated by dozens of badges.  
  
"Hey, Hana, my favorite girl! How was school?"  
  
"It was okay, I guess. But video game economy was so boring, I thought I was gonna fall asleep!"  
  
"So, what do you want? Something to keep you awake until midnight?"  
  
"Scrap that, I want something to stay awake until five a. m.! They just updated Starcraft with a new campaign, I'll be playing all night!"  
  
"Oh, chica, you don't want what you're asking for. I can get you the strongest coffee we got, but I bet your pretty ass you won't even be able to drink more than a sip."  
  
"Oh really, well..."  
  
Before Hana could counter, someone cleared their throat behind her. She turned around, only to find her friends waiting not so patiently anymore for her to order.  
  
"Can we order? We'll let you flirt after." Lena suggested.  
  
Hana tried to hide her blush by glaring at her. She then turned back to Sombra whose grin couldn't quite hide the fact that she had heard everything, but was trying to pretend she hadn't.  
  
"I guess I'll have a caramel latte, then."  
  
Sombra quickly selected it on her screen and asked:  
  
"Anything else?"  
  
"I don't know... You don't have anything off menu, do you?"  
  
Sombra smirked.  
  
"I'm the only off menu, conejita, and I don't think you can handle the taste. But I'll get you something sweet instead, don't worry."  
  
She turned around and took a large cup – she knew Hana always took a large – to fill it with what was necessary to make a caramel latte. Amélie soon came to stand beside her, filling a cup of her own.  
  
"Ask her," she whispered between her teeth.  
  
"No way. She's like, ten years younger than me. She's sweet, but that's it."  
  
"You'll regret it," Amélie added with a shrug before going back to the customer she was taking care of.  
  
Sombra finished the coffee and placed it on a small plastic tray before going over to the display stand where she took a piece of carrot cake covered by at least two inches of frosting. She placed it on a plate and returned to Hana. With a smirk, she placed the cake on the tray and declared:  
  
"And here you go. That'll be $10.15, please."  
  
Hana handed her a 20 dollar bill and took her tray. With a wink she declared:  
  
"Keep the change!"  
  
She then headed to one of the tables in the corner. Sombra watched her go with a small smile. She placed the change in the plastic jar with her name on it and then turned to a not so amused Lena, who desperately needed her fill in sugar for the afternoon.  
  
"Alright, Speedy, what would it be?"

* * *

  
  
Once all of Hana's friends were served they all joined her at her table. While she'd tried to wait for them, she'd already gulped down half of her cake and was quick to vacuum the other half once everyone was seated. Lena glanced at her friend while drinking her hot chocolate, before looking over at Sombra, whose eyes wandered over Hana every now and again. Hana was either oblivious to said looks, or pretended to didn't notice how the barista was checking her out from afar. Seeing the small smile at the corner of Hana's lips, Lena opted for the second option.  
  
"Why don't you ask her out?" she suggested.  
  
"What? No, there's no way she would ever say yes! She's way too cool for me!"  
  
"Why don't you give it a try? Maybe she'll say yes."  
  
Hana shook her head and took a sip of her coffee. She placed the cup back down and quickly licked the foam mustache over her lip away, leaving only a small trace of it at the corners.  
  
"I'll get some sugar." she decided before standing up.  
  
She walked up to the counter, where Sombra was taking care of yet another group of students. She stood beside the group and when Sombra came back to the counter a smile illuminated her face.  
  
"Hey there, forgot something?"  
  
"Yeah, some sugar. I thought you'd promise something sweet for me."  
  
Sombra smirked. She took a small paper dose of sugar and a few napkins and went back to the younger girl.  
  
"What, caramel latte tastes too much like coffee?"  
  
Hana was about to comment back but Sombra placed the sugar and the napkins in her hand and she frowned.  
  
"What are the napkins for?"  
  
"For the foam you have over the lip. I mean unless that was intentional and you wanted me to erase it for you."  
  
Hana blushed uncontrollably, making Sombra smirked even more. She took another napkin, and before Hana could even react she passed it over Hana's mouth, cleaning any trace of foam left. The group waiting to pay watched them do curiously, but didn't give it much thought, since it seemed to them the two girls were dating.  
  
"And here you go. Didn't your mother ever teach you to use a napkin?"  
  
Hana was lost to the world for another second. She'd felt the warmth of Sombra's skin even through the napkin. Her eyes fluttered a bit, but she eventually found a comeback.  
  
"Yeah, she also taught me that being with a girl wasn't very proper, and playing video games was for boys. But did I listen?"  
  
Sombra chuckled.  
  
"You're the boss, conejita. Enjoy the sugar."  
  
Hana quickly shuffled away and back to her table, where she placed the sugar and napkins on her tray, not intended to use either. Sombra noticed it and smirked. Lena instantly leaned to Hana and said:  
  
"And you still don't want to ask her out after that?"  
  
"No!"  
  
Lena huffed. She would turn crazy before the end of the semester if Sombra and Hana kept on going at it. She had to do something.

* * *

  
  
Rush hour had barely begun that Amélie was already tired. Their boss had warned her that she had to keep up the pace, like Sombra. So she'd tried to go as fast as her friend. It was impossible. So she was slowing down now, not really giving a damn about what her boss would say. Sombra, however, was still going at it full speed, as usual. It was a good thing the Latina was very much capable of multi-tasking, another thing Amélie was bad at because she literally pulled both of their weight in times like those.  
  
Sombra, of course, was waiting for her favorite customer, who arrived as usual about twenty minutes into rush hour.  
  
"Hey Sombra, what's up?" Hana asked tiredly as she stepped forward to the counter.  
  
"I don't know, Preciosa, are you even sure you're up?"  
  
"I played Starcraft all night. I think I slept an hour, like, during class or something."  
  
Sombra shook her head and made a disapproving sound.  
  
"There's nothing a coffee can do for you that sleep wouldn't do better, you know. No matter how good the coffee is."  
  
"I don't think I need a coffee right now."  
  
"Really, then what? I'll suggest something to knock you down, let you sleep a little, but all my suggestions are somewhat illegal. For you at least."  
  
"I can take a little illegal, you know, I'm not such a good girl."  
  
Sombra smirked, ready to make another comment when suddenly Lena seemed to explode. She wanted her dose of sugar for the afternoon, and she was tired of watching those two turning around each other. She stepped between the two and glared at them both.  
  
"Oh my god! Can't you just kiss or something! Sombra, take Hana on a date Friday night! Now please, order, let us order, and I'll let you work out the details, but I need my hot chocolate, and I need it now!"  
  
While Lena had not yelled, she had been pretty well heard in the small coffee-shop, and silence fell around them. Hana and Sombra both stared at the small brunette, a look of surprise on their faces. Lena didn't regret one bit what she had said, but she had hoped for a bit more reaction from the both of them than this.  
  
"Lena?"  
  
She bolted and faced Amélie, who had continued to work and was done serving a couple.  
  
"I'll take care of your hot chocolate, just let them get over the shock."  
  
She nodded, and she and the rest of their friends changed queue, so Amélie could take care of their order. Hana and Sombra stared at each other longly, not really sure what to think. Was Lena right? Should they listen to her? Hana was about to tell Sombra to dismiss what her friend had said, and just order, but Sombra spoke first.  
  
"My shift finishes at seven."  
  
Hana blinked a few times.  
  
"What?"  
  
"My shift finishes at seven. If you want to, I don't know, get a drink. I mean, I know you can't drink, but I can buy you a lemonade or something... So we can talk about Friday night."  
  
Hana's brain seemed to melt through her ears for a split second, and the following one she was just fine, besides the massive blush on her cheeks.  
  
"Hum... sure. I can wait here. Maybe take a nap on the couch."  
  
"Yeah, sure. So, hum, what would it be?"

* * *

  
  
Hana ended up drinking a large hot chocolate, and once Sombra handed it to her, but not without drawing a little rabbit on the cup, the younger girl went to sit with her friends. She didn't say a word, and Lena was almost afraid she was mad at her. But the glances Hana and Sombra still exchanged during the rest of the afternoon was enough to tell her that everything was alright. Once her friends left, Hana took residence on the couch in front of the always put out fireplace. There she pulled her legs to herself and closed her eyes, only to fall asleep mere seconds later. While Hana quietly slept away the rest of the afternoon, Sombra glanced at her every chance she had. At first, she told herself it was to make sure the younger girl was alright, and no one was trying to steal something from her bag or her pockets. After a good hour, when the shop was almost empty and Hana had taken the entirety of the couch, she had no reason to keep watching her. She continued anyway.  
  
Amélie left a few minutes before seven, sure that Sombra wouldn't mind closing the shop by herself. By seven sharp, Sombra asked all the customers still there to leave and locked the door behind them. She turned the sign, telling everyone outside that they were close, and took in a deep breath. Hana was still peacefully sleeping on her side on the couch, so much so that Sombra almost felt bad for waking the girl up. She sat on the armrest beside Hana's head and said:  
  
"Hey, Hana, wake up."  
  
The girl didn't move, and she really didn't want to shake her up.  
  
"Hana? Hana?"  
  
She stood up and crouched next to the girl's face, her own face at the same level. She really looked serene, and Sombra pursed her lips, not really inclined to break that serenity.  
  
"Hana, come on, don't make me tickle you."  
  
Still, her threat remained ignored.  
  
"You're such a Sleeping Beauty!"  
  
She smiled as she poked lightly her nose.  
  
"Boop!"  
  
Still, Hana barely stirred, she frowned and her lids pressed more forcefully over her eyes before her expression became serene once again.  
  
"Oh come on!"  
  
Sombra was really about to shake her up but instead smirked. She leaned forward, and pressed a feather-like kiss on Hana's cheek, before moving to her cheekbone, her temple, and finally her forehead. She leaned back, and suddenly found Hana staring intensely at her. Their gaze crossed, and it was as if they were magnetized to stay locked together.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"Oh, you know, just trying to wake you up without shaking you."  
  
"I think it worked."  
  
"Good. Good."  
  
Sombra felt herself falling toward Hana, her gaze flitting between Hana's deep brown eyes, and her tender-looking lips. Hana was the first to truly move, as her hands rushed to Sombra's neck to get a hold of the back of her shirt, and forcing the Latina's lips on hers. A long shiver ran along Sombra's back as she kissed back Hana. Their kiss continued as they moved together so that Hana could sit up against the armrest, and Sombra could join her on the couch, and crawl over Hana, trapping her between her own body and the armrest.  
  
Their make-out session could have probably lasted longer, if not for a growling voice behind them.  
  
"Sombra, this is not a make-out couch!"  
  
Instead of jumping apart, Sombra took the time to finish her last kiss, holding out a hand to her boss, telling him to wait. When she finally separated from Hana, but not without lightly pulling on the younger girl's bottom lip with her teeth, she looked over to her boss. Gabriel Reyes was waiting with a look of annoyance on his face, his arms crossed over his apron. The man usually spent his days in the back, baking fresh cakes and cookies for his customers. But right now, his gaze was baring a hole in Sombra head.  
  
"Come on, don't tell me you never make out on this couch!"  
  
"Get out. Or I'll go fetch my special knife in the kitchen."  
  
Sombra smirked and stood up, leaving Hana on the couch, both very stunned and very pleased by what had just happened. She blushed a little as she tried to avoid Reyes' glare. Sombra quickly came back with her bag and her jacket on her shoulders, after she had left her apron behind. Hana stood up and picked up her own bag. Sombra held out a hand which she took with an embarrassed smile.  
  
"Alright, Gabe, see you tomorrow! Have fun tonight with your BF!"  
  
"Sombra!..."  
  
Before he could add anything, Sombra pulled Hana into the late winter evening and pushed the door closed behind them. With a smile she turned to the younger girl.  
  
"So, how about I buy you this lemonade?"  
  
"Or you could buy me a beer. It'll be our secret."  
  
"Hum... But that would make me a criminal... Alright, let's go!"


End file.
